sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Kelsey Grammer
| birth_place = Saint Thomas, U.S. | years_active = 1979–present | credits = | education = Juilliard School | occupation = Actor, voice actor, comedian, singer, producer, director, writer | party = Republican | spouse = | | | }} | children = 7, including Spencer and Greer Grammer }} Allen Kelsey Grammer (born February 21, 1955) is an American actor, voice actor, comedian, singer, producer, director, writer and activist, best known for his two-decade-long portrayal of psychiatrist Dr. Frasier Crane on the NBC sitcoms Cheers and Frasier. He also produced the sitcom Girlfriends. He has won five Primetime Emmy Awards, three Golden Globe Awards, and one Tony Award, and has also worked as a television producer, director, and writer. Early life Allen Kelsey Grammer was born February 21, 1955, in Saint Thomas, U.S. Virgin Islands, the son of Sally (née Cranmer; 1928–2008), a singer and actress, and Frank Allen Grammer, Jr. (d. 1968), a musician and owner of a coffee shop and a bar and grill called Greer's Place. He had one younger sister, Karen. Grammer's personal life has been beset by family tragedies. He was raised by his mother and maternal grandparents in New Jersey.Kelsey Grammer, Desert Island Discs, BBC Radio 4 (Dec 2017) The family later relocated to Florida, and shortly afterwards, Kelsey's grandfather died of cancer when he was twelve years old. In 1968, his father was murdered in a home invasion. In 1975, his sister was abducted, raped, and murdered. In 1980, his two half-brothers died while they were scuba diving off the coast of the Virgin Islands. Grammer attended Pine Crest School, a private preparatory school in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. It was there that he first began to sing and perform on stage. From the age of 16, with his mother's approval, he began to smoke a pipe. Grammer won a scholarship to the Juilliard School. He was a member of Group 6 from 1973 to 1975. Due to his sister's murder, Grammer failed to attend classes and was eventually expelled. Career Theatre After leaving Juilliard, Grammer had a three-year internship with the Old Globe Theatre in San Diego in the late 1970s before a stint in 1980 at the Guthrie Theater in Minneapolis, Minnesota. He made his Broadway debut in 1981 as "Lennox" in Macbeth, taking the lead role when Philip Anglim withdrew after receiving negative reviews. Grammer then played Michael Cassio in a Broadway revival of Othello, with James Earl Jones and Christopher Plummer. In 1983 he performed in the demo of the Stephen Sondheim–James Lapine production Sunday in the Park with George, starring Mandy Patinkin. In 2000, Grammer again played Macbeth on Broadway, in a production that closed after only 10 days. On April 18, 2010, Grammer made his Broadway musical debut playing the role of Georges in a revival of the Jerry Herman/Harvey Fierstein musical La Cage aux Folles, for which he was nominated for a Tony Award for Best Performance by a Leading Actor in a Musical. Grammer originated the roles of Charles Frohman and Captain Hook in the Broadway premiere of the musical Finding Neverland in March 2015, continuing with the roles through June 28, 2015. He returned to the stage from January 19 to April 3, 2016. Most recently he made an appearance in the West End production of Big Fish. Television: Cheers, Frasier, Wings In 1984, Grammer appeared as Dr. Frasier Crane in the NBC sitcom Cheers. Grammer's former Juilliard classmate and Broadway co-star Mandy Patinkin suggested Grammer to the New York casting director, and he got what was supposed to be a six-episode job, but ended up as a regular cast member until May 1993, when the show ended. In September 1993 the character became the center of the spin-off Frasier, one of the most successful spin-offs in TV history. In addition to starring, he also directed more than 30 episodes, especially during the second half of the series, and sang the closing theme "Tossed Salads and Scrambled Eggs." Frasier was nominated for and won many awards during its 11-year run, concluding in May 2004. Grammer received 11 consecutive Primetime Emmy Award nominations for his role in Frasier. He won four times, tied with Carrol O'Connor, Michael J. Fox and Jim Parsons for the most wins for Primetime Emmy Award for Best Actor in a Comedy Series. In 2001, he negotiated a US$700,000-per-episode salary for Frasier. His 20-year run playing Dr. Frasier Crane ties a length set by James Arness in playing Marshal Matt Dillon on Gunsmoke from 1955 to 1975 but was surpassed by Richard Belzer in playing Det. John Munch on Homicide: Life on the Street and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit since 1993. Frasier Crane also had a crossover appearance in 1993 Wings episode "Planes, Trains, & Visiting Cranes". Work post-''Frasier'' In 2005, Grammer returned to television. He produced and appeared in an American adaptation of the British show The Sketch Show, which aired on Fox. The main cast consisted of Malcolm Barrett, Kaitlin Olson, Mary Lynn Rajskub and Paul F. Tompkins, as well as Lee Mack from the British version of the show. Grammer appeared in only short opening and closing segments in each episode. Many of the sketches from the British version were re-created, such as the "California Dreamin'", "English Course", and "Sign Language" sketches. Only six episodes of the show were made, and it was cancelled after only four of them had aired. In 2007, Grammer starred with Patricia Heaton in the American sitcom Back to You, which Fox cancelled after its first season. His next attempt, ABC's Hank, fared even worse. It was cancelled after only five episodes had aired. Grammer later commented, "Honestly, it just wasn't very funny." In 2011 and 2012, Grammer found temporary success in the Starz drama series Boss as a fictional mayor of Chicago in the mold of Richard J. Daley which premiered in October 2011. It was his first dramatic TV series. At the 2012 Golden Globe Awards Kelsey Grammer won the award for Best Actor in a Television Series Drama for his role on Boss. The show ran for 18 episodes over two seasons. In 2010–2012, Grammer guest starred as a comical version of himself in three episodes of the NBC show 30 Rock alongside Jane Krakowski and Jack McBrayer. In 2014 Grammer returned to sitcom television in Partners with comedian Martin Lawrence. The Lionsgate-produced show was written and executive produced by Robert L. Boyett and Robert Horn, known for writing hit shows like Family Matters, Living Single, Full House, Designing Women, and Perfect Strangers. Despite this the show was cancelled after its first season. Grammer has had parts in films such as Down Periscope (1996), Anastasia (1997), Toy Story 2 (1999), A Christmas Carol (2004), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), Swing Vote (2008), Fame (2009), The Expendables 3 (2014), Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014), Best of Enemies (2015), the National Geographic TV film Killing Jesus (2015) (in which he both played a role and narrated), and the Netflix film Like Father with Kristen Bell (2019). Voice work Grammer has provided the voice of Sideshow Bob on The Simpsons, winning an Emmy Award for his work in the episode "The Italian Bob", his fifth Emmy win. He has appeared in eighteen episodes from the show's inception in 1989 through 2015's "Treehouse of Horror XXVI". Grammer supplied his voice for many other projects, including Pixar's Golden Globe Award-winning Toy Story 2 (1999), 20th Century Fox's critically acclaimed animated movie Anastasia, as well as Barbie of Swan Lake, Bartok the Magnificent, the title character in the short-lived animated series Gary the Rat, Disney's Teacher's Pet, the Mickey Mouse short Runaway Brain and the narrator of Mickey Mouse – Once Upon a Christmas. Grammer's voice has been featured in many commercials. One of the earliest was a 1998 commercial for Honey Nut Cheerios, where he voices the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood. Since 2006, Grammer has provided the voice for television commercials advertising Hyundai. In 2008, Grammer reprised his role of Dr. Frasier Crane in a commercial for Dr Pepper (Frasier and Cheers co-star Bebe Neuwirth also reprised her role as Lilith Sternin in the same commercial, albeit in voice only). In 2015, the voices of Grammer and John Lithgow were used in the critically acclaimed documentary Best of Enemies as William F. Buckley and Gore Vidal, respectively. Filmography Film Television Theater Video games Director Producer His production company, Grammnet Productions, produces the CW sitcoms Girlfriends and The Game (now on BET), the NBC drama Medium, and many other projects. Awards Grammer won a number of Emmys, Screen Actors Guild Award, and Golden Globes for his work on Frasier. He was the first American actor ever to be nominated for multiple Emmy awards for portraying the same character on three different television shows (Cheers, Frasier, and Wings). In 2010, Grammer received his first Tony Award nomination for Best Actor in a Musical for his acclaimed performance in La Cage Aux Folles opposite Douglas Hodge. In 2016, he received his second Tony Award nomination and win for Best Revival of a Musical as a producer for The Color Purple. On May 22, 2001, he was presented with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame for television. In 1999 he received a nomination from Directors Guild of America award for directing the episode Frasier. At the Golden Globes, he has received nine nominations winning three times. Personal life Family Grammer has been married four times and has seven children and one grandchild . His first marriage to dance instructor Doreen Alderman lasted from 1982 to 1990, although they were separated for the last six years of that period. They have one daughter, actress Spencer Grammer (born October 9, 1983). Through Spencer, Grammer has one grandson, Spencer's son Emmett Emmanual Hesketh (born October 10, 2011). After his divorce from Alderman, Grammer had a daughter, Kandace Greer Grammer ("Greer Grammer"; born February 15, 1992), with hair and makeup stylist Barrie Buckner. Greer was a cast member on MTV's show Awkward. His second marriage, to Leigh-Anne Csuhany in September 1992, lasted one year. Grammer filed for an annulment when Csuhany was three months pregnant and evicted her from their home. The pregnancy ended in a miscarriage. Grammer claimed she was abusive and fired a gun at him. In 1994, he met 28-year-old Tammi Baliszewski, also known as Tammi Alexander, at a bar in Manhattan Beach, California. In December 1994, they appeared together on the cover of ''People'' magazine, announcing their engagement and Grammer's substance abuse problems. In August 1997, Grammer married his third wife, dancer and model Camille Donatacci. They met on a blind date in 1996. They have a daughter, born October 2001, and a son, born August 2004, both born to a surrogate mother. During their marriage, several of Grammer and Donatacci's homes were featured in magazines, including ones in Malibu, California (February 2001, InStyle), Maui (May 2004, InStyle), Long Island, New York (April 2008, InStyle), Bachelor Gulch, Colorado (Architectural Digest), and Bel Air, Los Angeles (Architectural Digest). In New York City, they lived at 15 Central Park West. It was announced on July 1, 2010, that Donatacci had filed for divorce, citing irreconcilable differences. Grammer and Donatacci's divorce was finalized on February 10, 2011. On August 12, 2010, Grammer announced that he was going to be a father for the fifth time with girlfriend Kayte Walsh, an English flight attendant 25 years his junior, daughter of retired soccer player Alan Walsh. However, in October, Grammer announced that Walsh had miscarried six weeks earlier. The couple announced their engagement in December 2010, and married at The Plaza Hotel in New York City on February 25, 2011, two weeks after the finalization of Grammer's third divorce. Grammer and Walsh have a daughter, born July 2012, and two sons, born July 2014 and November 2016. Murder of Karen Grammer On July 1, 1975, Freddie Glenn, Michael Corbett, and one other man abducted, raped, and murdered Grammer's younger sister, 18-year-old Karen Grammer. Grammer, then 20, identified her body. He and his sister had been close, and he was devastated by her death; his later bouts of alcoholism and drug addiction were fueled in part by guilt and depression. In a 2012 interview with Oprah Winfrey, Grammer said he would be willing to forgive the perpetrators if they would take responsibility for the crime, but that they all continued to say they were innocent. In the same interview, Grammer expressed his loss of faith for a few years after Karen's death. He subsequently forgave Glenn in a 2014 parole hearing after being convinced of Glenn's contrition, but refused to support his release, saying that it would "be a betrayal of my sister's life". He named his daughter Spencer Karen Grammer in part for his sister. Political views in New York City, in May 2006]] Grammer is a supporter of the Republican Party. In 2019, he called Washington politicians a "bunch of clowns".USA Today, Maeve McDermott, May 16, 2019, Kelsey Grammer stands up for Trump, calls politicians 'the same bunch of clowns'. Retrieved May 17, 2019 He has expressed an interest in some day running for United States Congress, Mayor of New York City, and the presidency. Grammer was a guest at President George W. Bush's first inauguration. Grammer endorsed Rudy Giuliani in the 2008 presidential primary and later campaigned for John McCain in the general election. Grammer promoted RightNetwork, a conservative start-up American television network. He endorsed Michele Bachmann for the Republican nomination for president in 2012. After Mitt Romney won the nomination, Grammer endorsed him. He supported Ben Carson's candidacy for the Republican Presidential nomination in 2016, although he endorsed Donald Trump when the latter was selected. Although Grammer endorses the Tea Party movement on economic issues such as small government and lower taxes, he is supportive of same-sex marriage, stating "I think marriage is up to two people who love each other". While a New York magazine profile published in 2010 described him as pro-choice, Grammer in 2015 posted an Instagram photo of himself with his wife Kayte wearing a T-shirt by the pro-life group Abort73. City A.M. described Grammer as "one of Hollywood's best-known Republicans, a rare spark of red in a blue sea of Democrats". Drug abuse issues Grammer has a history of alcoholism. In 1988, Grammer was arrested for drunk driving and cocaine possession and sentenced to 30 days in jail. In August 1990, Grammer was arrested again for cocaine possession and was sentenced to three years' probation, fined $500, and required to perform 300 hours of community service. In January 1991, Grammer was given an additional two years' probation for violating his original probation through additional cocaine use. The cast and producers of both Frasier and Cheers held interventions to attempt to help him. Grammer's personal problems affected his work; co-star Bebe Neuwirth and writer Ken Levine cited delays with rehearsals and filming due to his erratic behavior. Writer Dan O'Shannon recalled, however, that }} Grammer credits his religion for helping him through with his struggles with alcohol and drug use, as well as his personal tragedies. Heart problems On May 31, 2008, while paddleboarding with his then-wife Camille in Hawaii, Grammer experienced a heart attack. Their personal assistant, Scott MacLean was essential in saving his life. Grammer was discharged on June 4, 2008, and was said to be "resting comfortably" at his Hawaiian residence.Kelsey Grammer Out of the Hospital from E! Online Seven weeks after the attack, Grammer told Entertainment Tonight that, although at the time his spokesman described the attack as mild, it was in fact more severe, almost leading to his death, as his heart had stopped. Grammer thought Fox's decision to cancel his TV sitcom Back to You contributed to his health problems, stating that "It was a very stressful time for me, and a surprise that it was cancelled. But you know, everything that doesn't kill us—which it almost did—makes us stronger!" Legal cases In 1995, a 15-year-old babysitter who babysat Grammer's daughter accused the actor of statutory rape. A grand jury chose not to indict Kelsey Grammer "on sexual assault charges based on a teenager's complaint that he had sex with her at a local hotel in 1993." "The young woman's delay of more than a year in pressing charges against Mr. Grammer made it difficult to support her claim" according to the County Prosecutor Nicholas L. Bissell Jr." That same year, Grammer's ex-girlfriend, Cerlette Lamme, sued him for defamation of character and invasion of privacy over content he included in his autobiography So Far. In September 1996, he crashed his Dodge Viper while intoxicated, and subsequently checked into the Betty Ford Center (an alcohol rehabilitation clinic) for 30 days. In 1998, Grammer filed a lawsuit against Internet Entertainment Group (IEG), which Grammer claimed had stolen from his home a videotape of him having sex with a woman. IEG countersued Grammer, denying it was in possession of such a tape, and Grammer's suit was eventually dropped. IEG President Seth Warshavsky later said, "We have been presented with another Kelsey Grammer tape. But we have no plans to air it. We are still evaluating it at this time." Grammer later reflected: Whether or not you're a celebrity—even if you're just an old slob with a video camera—you don't realize you shouldn't do it. So you throw the tape in the back of a dark closet until your old girlfriend remembers it's there because you're famous now and she's not. But if you're not prepared to do the time, don't do the crime. In August 2008, Bradley Blakeman, a former aide to George W. Bush, filed a copyright lawsuit in federal court on Long Island over Grammer's movie Swing Vote, claiming that parts of its plot and marketing had been stolen from him. The lawsuit claimed that Blakeman had given a copyrighted screenplay called Go November to Grammer in 2006, and that Grammer agreed to develop the project and star as a Republican president but instead ended up playing a similar role in Swing Vote, which was released on August 1, 2008. Grammer's spokesman dismissed the claims as "frivolous" and a "waste of time". The lawsuit was settled in 2010 for $10. References Further reading * Grammer, Kelsey. So Far. New York: Viking Press, 1995. Print. . . His Autobiography. External links * * * * }} Category:1954 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people convicted of drug offenses Category:American people of British descent Category:American people of United States Virgin Islands descent Category:American television directors Category:Television producers from California Category:Best Drama Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:California Republicans Category:Comedians from California Category:Comedians from New York City Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Beverly Hills, California Category:Male actors from New York City Category:New York (state) Republicans Category:Outstanding Performance by a Lead Actor in a Comedy Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:People from Manhattan Category:People from Saint Thomas, U.S. Virgin Islands Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:United States Virgin Islands male actors Category:Tony Award winners Category:Television producers from New York City Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:American conservative people Category:Former Christian Scientists